A Backdrop for Love
by WingedFlame
Summary: Inspired by the BGM from kimikiss and NANA // Kyoru and Haruki // With all the emotions running high around Shigure's house, will the Sohma family be able to hide their biggest secrets? T for possible Kyou Language
1. Chapter 1: Sono me ni Utsuru Mono

**A Backdrop for Love**

KyouxTohru and HaruxYuki Pairings  
Inspired by kimikiss pure Rouge and NANA BGM  
Chapter 6 / Episode 21+ Spoilers  
I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter One  
Sono me ni Utsuru Mono

A leaf that had only just fully developed after the harsh changes of winter fluttered effortlessly in the warming breeze of the early Spring months, twisting and turning along with the other leaves on the tree; all of them going with the flow of change. A slightly harsher wind blew for a moment, one of the weaker leaves finding itself floating along on the light wind. Its short journey was soon over though, landing with ease on a girls shoulder, much to her surprise. The brunette's shoulder twitched as it was touched by something so gentle so unexpectedly, chocolate eyes glancing over to the delicate green leaf before it fell to the ground, ending the journey for now. Although her fragile arms were laden with a few shopping bags, the girl still bent down to pick up the leaf and glace at it in awe. A familiar smile spread across her features as she held it up to the morning sun, before letting it get carried off by the winds of change once again. A few strands of the teen's hair fluttered along with the long loose end of a cream ribbon, making note that she should keep moving on; there were things that could turn in her shopping bags, so she had to get home quickly. The girl stood up, wiping off a little bit of mud that had settled on her pure white socks, and shifted her brown plaid skirt to the right position once more. Resettling the bags on her arms so the weight was distributed evenly, Tohru Honda continued to carry the burden of the shopping through the familiar path back to her house. Or, at least, the house she called home. A lot of the people she cared about lived under that one roof, especially one person that had somewhat grown on her…

"Miss Honda?" A familiar voice called out to her, the soothing undertones making Tohru's eyes search for it. Soon after starting, a glint of the male's silver hair caught the girl's eye, and the smile that graced her features grew a little.  
"Oh, Yuki! You're up quite early this morning!" Tohru laughed; the male in question stepping out into full view as he returned her smile with a small one of his own.  
"Yes, Shigure did tell me you left rather early to get some shopping done," Yuki started, his hand reaching for one of the girl's bags. "So I thought I could intercept you on your way home to help you carry your things." This action, coupled with Yuki's kind words, made Tohru's cheeks burn slightly, but her head shook with some stubbornness.  
"Yuki, it's okay, I'm fine really!" She laughed nervously, but the male wasn't giving up so easily. He picked up a bag from each of her arms, sliding them off hers and carrying them in his own paws. "U-Urm, it's no trouble, really-"  
"Miss Honda, relax. I came to help you." Yuki soothed, the girl starting to calm down a little. "So be grateful to Kyou; if he hadn't pissed me off and woken me up so early, I wouldn't have been down here."  
"K-Kyou… woke you up?" Tohru asked, finding her pulse quickening with even the slightest mention of his name. 'The Prince' spotted this, his deep purple eyes lowering to the floor infront of them as he started to walk. Tohru's head picked up, skipping slightly to catch up with him and then continuing to walk at his pace.  
"I was trying to get some breakfast, but he was being all pissy about how there was no milk left in the fridge." Yuki spoke, letting a gentle sigh pass between his lips. "When I tried to explain that you had left a note saying you were going shopping, he attacked me."  
"Ah, Yuki, were you hurt?" Tohru asked in worry, fretting over the violence she knew the both of them could cause.  
"Not at all." He smiled. "He woke me up, and I tried to calm him down… But it just ended up as a kick to the stomach." Tohru winced, her eyes turning to the ground in even more worry.  
"Kyou…" She whispered gently, even to her own surprise. She jolted back upright, just missing Yuki's judgemental gaze. "Is he alright? You didn't hurt him too badly, did you?"  
"Of course not, Miss Honda. I would never do something to someone you care about." He smiled, noting Tohru's change in colour… and also the loss of her smile.  
"B-But I care about everyone and I don't want any of the Sohma's to be hurt by anything I've done and-" She rambled, the male letting her carry on before she stopped on her own accord. "Yuki?"  
"Miss Honda?"  
"Do you think once we get back… we could go to the secret base?" Tohru asked, her smile returning. Yuki nodded in a response, the rest of the journey in silence.

Although Tohru was smiling again now, Yuki couldn't help but wonder; by mentioning _him_ as being someone she cared about, the girl lost her everlasting smile. He knew that she cared passionately for her mother, and guessed that she probably cared a lot about her father too; even though she didn't talk about him as much as she did of her mother. It might have gone unnoticed if he hadn't known her as much as he did, so he felt the need to act on it, without pushing her too much. Her heart was so fragile with all the events that happened in her life… he didn't want to break it by trying to fix it.  
"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, looking to her with a mix between a helpful smile and worried concern. The girl in question simply looked up to the taller male with a smile, since he interrupted her before she could reply. "How come you were awake so early this morning?"  
"O-Oh, urm, you see I…" Tohru started, already getting slightly confused and flustered in her sentence before calming down. "I get up early anyway so I can make everyone's breakfast, but then I heard a bang outside my room a-and I didn't know what it was, so I went to go investigate, and then I found out that it was just Kyou practicing outside, so I asked him if we had any milk, but then he kinda shouted at me, so then I said I'd go get some, but I thought if I go, I might as well get the rest of the things we needed, so-"  
"Okay. I understand." Yuki smiled, stopping the girls ramble in her tracks before she could continue. "So it _was_ Kyou then."  
"Yes, but he didn't mean any harm…" Tohru's smile seemed to waver again, but came back quickly. "After all, I did forget to take the washing in last night, so that's what he tripped over." She laughed softly, Yuki stifling a slight one himself. He was glad she could still smile. If that had broken, what else would have broken in his life? "Yuki?"  
"Y-Yes?" He blinked, hearing the girl's soft laugh once again as their hair fluttered in the breeze that picked up.  
"Nothing, you just looked like you were falling asleep stood up."  
"Oh, really? Well, thank you for keeping me awake, Miss Honda."  
"I-it's no trouble, honest!" Tohru smiled still, the leaf that had passed her before passing by again, leading her eyes up the path towards their final destination. Yuki also noticed the small leaf quiver in the spring breeze, but it didn't seem to have the same effect on him as it did on the girl beside him; whose gaze was fixed on it's path.

The path it took lead both brown and purple eyes to the roof of Shigure's house, a familiar sight gracing the panels sheltering it. Loose green combat pants, a baggy black t-shirt, orange hair on a tanned figure… If they were close enough, they would also have seen Kyou's red and black beads clacking against his wrist with each punch that broke through the air. As Yuki and Tohru stepped closer towards the house, the rustle of their clothes and of the shopping bags set off the cat's senses; his ears twitching and crimson eyes darted towards the noise. They first locked onto Yuki's presence, making him hiss under his breath, before turning to his companion… Tohru. The hiss was silenced, and the sharpest of his teeth bit into the inside of his mouth whilst his gaze softened. Ever since he had shouted at her that morning about the lack of milk, even though the house 'adult' pointed out there was still half a carton left in the back of the fridge, Kyou had felt a pang of guilt every time he remembered how she reacted. He hated it. He didn't want her to feel like that. He wanted her… to smile. Deep red eyes turned softly to Yuki again, noting that the two of them were talking. From the distance they were away, he couldn't exactly tell, but he knew one thing; he was making her smile, the one thing he wanted to do. Even if he tried his hardest, he could only manage a small smile from her, unlike everybody else. But, he also wanted to smile _for_ her. Every little thing she did got to him somehow, and… he didn't know when it started.  
"Kyou~!" A voice. "Kyou! We're home!" _Her _voice. "I-I bought some more milk!" Tohru smiled softly, holding up the bag she was carrying. Yuki simply headed on inside, missing the small smile on the face of his 'rival'.

_Welcome home, Tohru._

_

* * *

_

Y-Yes, I know, random leaf opening and really cheesy closing. I couldn't really think of anything else of how to end it though... Hopefully the next few chapters will be a little longer. There will be HaruxYuki, fear not! C&C Welcomed.

**XxxxX**


	2. Chapter 2: Corale

**A Backdrop for Love**

KyouxTohru and HaruxYuki Pairings  
Inspired by kimikiss pure Rouge and NANA BGM  
Chapter 6 / Episode 21+ Spoilers  
I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter Two  
Corale

"Kyou?" A small whisper echoed in the midst of large buildings and neon lights, the figure watching as two scarlet eyes sliced through the crowds. Even in the midnight surroundings, Tohru could still see strands of frustrated orange fur catching the humanised rays of light. As she stepped closer, Kyou's look of frustration turned into a blank look; only to have a small smile painted on the canvas by her nervous actions. The girl bowed her head slightly, holding onto her black bag tightly. "I'm sorry, you didn't have to wait for me, I finished really late tonight too and you must have been here a long time and-"  
"Shut up." He muttered, his hand grabbing onto her head with his own anxieties to pull her upright. "You're here now, so let's just go already." A frequent sigh passed once again through parted lips, turning the brunette's face a deep red; almost as deep as the eyes that seemed to pierce through everything she thought. She knew it pointless to argue with the teen and, although trailing marginally, continues to follow the path he carves through the city streets.

Soon, the cooling spring breezes swept through the trees of the forest surrounding the hidden Sohma property, and also around the two individuals walking along a worn down path. The two had been silent since Kyou's brash dismissal of Tohru's explanation; the girl silent through fear of upsetting him, and he quietened by the frustration of the consequences his recurrent actions caused her. They weren't walking particularly fast through the depths of the trees that cast shadows from the moon along their figures, adding further to the male's tension… before the wire snapped. He stopped in his tracks, moving slightly to one side so Tohru wouldn't walk into him and cause something un-necessary, and let his eyes gaze over her once more. She started with a look of confusion aimed at the tracks infront of her, her head lifting up at its own working pace before turning to finally meet Kyou's stance.  
"Kyou?" Tohru questioned, her deep brown eyes starting to look around in slight panic. "Why… why have we stopped?" The hint of panic from her actions transferred to her voice; allowing Kyou to rest his hands on her quivering shoulders. He bent forwards slightly, looking directly into her eyes.  
"We," He started, feeling his heart-beat speed up with each second he gazed into such innocence. "have stopped because _you_ are walking too slow." To relieve himself of some tension, the male pulled away and burrowed his hands back into their pockets. "Shigure is right sometimes y'know."  
"O-Okay!" Tohru said, nodding her head in agreement before setting off first this time. Kyou had nothing to do except follow in her lead this time… even though it was still a little bit too slow for his liking. He just couldn't help worrying about what could actually happen to this girl given the right preparations; she could easily be taken away from him, right before her eyes, even though it was slowly happening, day by day. The cat still had the mask over his eyes, unable to see the joy that even the simplest mention of his name to her could bring, unable to witness the growing warmth in her heart that she sub-consciously harboured, unable to truly admit to himself his own feelings since he could not forgive himself for so many things.

But, contrary to his own feelings, Tohru was worried that she could apologise enough for the troubles that she had caused him lately. Even in the later spring months the rain would still visit, putting Kyou into one of his different states of frustration; but still, after knowing him for so long, she still couldn't help. When she tried to get on with her daily chores, she usually ended up bothering the sleeping teen in some way, or anger him in another. But when she offered to give him company, he preferred to be alone. She wanted to apologise for bothering him, but he wanted to apologise for pushing her away when he should have needed her.

Thick clouds were already spilling over the seemingly eternal walk, the distance between the pair staying reasonably constant. With her infront, Tohru could not see his expression, and was unable to know what he was thinking, how he was feeling, where he was looking… But, of course, Kyou could not see hers either; only the thin shaking shadow tip-toeing precautiously along their path home. Along with the threat of rain and the build up of his previous actions, nothing was helping ease the boy's tension. Especially with the wearisome worker that he was watching so protectively over so far away. Through the silence came a heavy exhale; so loud that it even made the girl infront of him turn around. She slowed down some, allowing him to catch up. At first, he seemed to be walking straight past her, which lead the girl's confusion lead to an uncomfortable sudden sorrow… before she inhaled quickly as her body lit up once more. An oddly warm hand had grasped onto the wrist of one of hers, tugging it away from the briefcase it was holding; and therefore starting to drag the light girl with it. Tohru tripped over her own feet a little at this sudden change of speed, from nought to sprint in one fell swoop, but managed to keep up with Kyou as his hand moved from her wrist. But she could feel it. His fingers quickly grasped around her hand, his thumb pressing warmly against the inside of her palm… but the fragile chill of his cursed bracelet brushed against her skin with every other rushed stride he took.

She could not see the somehow annoyed flush on his face, but with the warming feel of his hand wrapped affectionately around hers… it made her happy. He could not see it but… he made her smile.

* * *

So much for the next chapter being longer. Ahahah. Again, this is Kyoru stuff, but fear not Haruki fans! The next chapter _is _the start of their relationship~ (And hopefully it'll be written a little faster, and be a little longer, this time.) C&C is welcomed~

**XxxxX**


End file.
